


Just Love Me

by Gia_Sesshoumaru, virginiaclemmpoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom Otabek Altin, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiaclemmpoe/pseuds/virginiaclemmpoe
Summary: After their fight, Yuri does his best to make it up to Otabek as the two do some reminiscing about their wedding and talking about their honeymoon.





	Just Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Talk to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/476488) by yuriplisetsky-rp, otabekvoiceblog. 



> This is part of our blog canon on yuriplisetsky-rp and otabekvoiceblog on tumblr. It is the sequel to an audio we posted, which I have linked as the "inspired by", and should probably be listened to first, though this could probably be read as a stand-alone, it does start right after that.

Otabek smiled, kissing Yuri’s cheek. “Kiss me, touch me, slowly. Talk to me. I love you, so much… you're blushing right now like you were at our nikka when we were under the blanket…” It had only been a few weeks ago, and thus, it was still very fresh in both of their minds, even with Worlds now done and over with and their honeymoon starting the next morning.

Yuri started slowly kissing down his husband’s neck. “I love you, too, so much. I was so emotional. I couldn't believe that it was finally here,” he replied in between kisses. “I was so excited to finally be your husband.” He ran his hands underneath his shirt, running his fingers along the muscles he felt.

Otabek moaned, placing a hand on the bare spot of skin where his shirt is riding up, rubbing affectionately with his thumb. “I was, I wanted to have something to say when we were under there, but I forgot what it was when I saw you looking back at me,” he said. “I got so emotional too, completely ruined my makeup.” He gave the blond a little smile.

Yuri moaned as his hand slipped farther underneath his shirt as he sucked on his neck. “Mmm, I know I couldn't think of anything to see I was just thinking... ‘Fuck, this amazing person wants to marry me, we're getting married right now.’” He was glad to see Otabek smiling again. After the fight that they’d just had, Yuri felt so guilty. It was good to know that his husband was at least trying to make it up to him.

Otabek moaned again, shivering. “Mmm please, mark me up…” He blinked, smiling at him a little broader. “Yura, our nikka was after our first wedding, we were already married.” He gave a slight pout. “Don't tell me you've already forgotten our wedding night… I know it wasn't the most elaborate, but I'm pretty sure we consummated that marriage rather thoroughly…”

Yuri stopped sucking, glancing up at him. “I know, I know, but I was still overwhelmed with how happy I was that we were getting married,” he said, knowing that his husband hadn’t been serious. “It was just as emotional.” He gently bit and nipped at his neck, digging his nails down his chest, his green eyes looking up at him.  “We certainly did consummate it. Very well if I recall. I could never forget, Daddy.”

“Just teasing, it was the same for me…” Otabek hissed in pleasure, rocking his hips again. “Mmm, take my shirt off, please....” He reached up to cup his cheek, pulling him in for a tender kiss “Did...did it almost feel like the first time to you, again? It did and didn't; it was so natural, but… there was something new, a new euphoria.”

Yuri kissed him back before taking off his shirt, throwing it off to the side. “Yeah, it was like... I could feel everything so much more. So much more emotional, more intense.”

Otabek smiled again, a full smile, kissing along his jaw and neck. “Mmm, careful with my tattoo, you can mark up the left side of my chest, but I don't wanna ruin my tiger…” He took one of Yuri's hands in his, kissing his fingers and palm. “Helps you stay with me those awful times we need to be apart.”

Yuri moaned, arching into him. “Mmm okay, I'll be careful. He smiled at him. “Don't say that. I can't stand being separated from you. I don't ever want to be apart.”

“I hate it too, I hate it so much - but now everyone will know, if I ever have to be without you, they'll see my ring and know I'm married.” Otabek beamed, the thought making him giddy. “Yura, we're /married/.” He kissed his neck tenderly and sweetly, his hand sliding down over his hips.

“Mmm, yes, we're married. I'm Yuri Altin. Can you believe it?” Yuri gave a light moan, running his nails down his chest.

Otabek shivered, biting gently and almost sweetly at Yuri's neck. “I can't, yet, it's too good to be true. Say it again…” He slid his hand into Yuri's pajama pants, rubbing over the curve of his ass. “Say your name again.”

Yuri moaned, rocking his hips into him. “Mmm... Yuri. Altin.” He ran his hands up his chest, caressing every inch of the muscled skin like it was precious to him. “I’m Yuri Altin.”

Otabek arched into his touch, sighing as he's touched that way, loving it absolutely. “Yuri and Otabek Altin.” He intertwines the fingers on their right hands, letting the wedding bands touch, muttering as he sucks, bites and kisses a mark into his neck, muttering between kisses. “Yuri Altin, Mr. Yuri Altin…” He slipped the other hand under his pants, squeezing his ass gently, nuzzling him. “My husband...you're my husband…”

Yuri moaned again, arching into him. “Yes, my love. Your husband. Now and forever. My one and only.” He ran his hand up, entwining his fingers in Otabek's hair. “I love you so much. I love you. I love you, my husband.”

Otabek began to sob, hugging him as close as he could, peppering kisses over his face, neck, any skin he could reach. “I love you; you're my whole world. You hold my heart, my beautiful butterfly…” He sniffled and sat up, slipping off his boxers and lying back against the covers, tucking Yuri's hair behind his ear and smiling, his eyes teary. “I married you twice, but I'm starting to think that isn't enough.”

Yuri started crying too now that Otabek was crying. They both been so emotional after the fight; he wasn’t surprised at all. “Mmm, and you're my whole world, too. my everything…” He smiled back at him before stripping off his own clothes, and curling into him, wrapping himself around him. “It's not enough. We can always get married again in a few years.”  He knew that he was starting to sound like Viktor and Yuuri and didn’t care; he understood it now.

“Every year. On our anniversary, every year - well, until we have little ones, it'll be a bit more to manage when they're that young…” He nuzzled and snuggled him, beaming, absolutely giddy now. “Quday, I kept thinking 'we don't need to plan that out until we're married'- we're married!” He laughed, out of pure happiness, kissing Yuri a few times. “We're married, Yura, we're married…” Tears roll down his cheeks as he laughs, reaching up to pet Yuri's hair.

Yuri beamed back at him before kissing him several times, tears coming down his cheeks, too. “Yes, let's do it. Renew our vows every year. Nice way to celebrate my birthday, too.” After all, they had gotten married on his birthday weekend as soon as he turned eighteen - so any anniversary was now his birthday, as well.” He kissed him again. “Yes, Beka, we're married. Husband. I'm never going to get tired of saying that.”

“Husband, husband, husband…” Otabek kissed his tears away, kissing over his cheeks and over his jaw, nuzzling sweetly. “Mmm, can we have two separate celebrations? More cake that way,” he teased, his hand rubbing softly up and down Yuri's back.

“Mmm, that is perfectly okay with me, though that might get expensive after a while and our friends might start getting annoyed with us,” Yuri said before kissing him again.

“We don't have to have a party for everyone every time… sometimes, it can just be us.” Otabek kissed him back, playing with his hair and rubbing a thumb affectionately over his cheek. “We'll play it by ear, year to year. Fair enough?” He teased again, one brow arched as he squeezes Yuri's ass a little more firmly.”

Yuri moaned, rocking his hips forward into him. “Mmm, that is very true... just you and me is more than enough. That is more than fair.” The blond then moved his hand down his chest to his hips, moving his hands around to squeeze his ass.

Otabek bit his lower lip, rocking his hips up into Yuri's, his cock twitching and getting harder. “Mmm, Yura…” He wrapped one leg over Yuri's hip, rolling his hips. “I can't; this isn't close enough…”

Yuri pulled Otabek closer to him. “We can be as close as you want, Daddy,” he said. “I want to be entwined with you forever.”

Otabek nuzzled their noses together, parting his legs and sliding their cocks together, reaching down to hold them both. “Mmm, it's gonna be hard to leave the hotel room on this honeymoon…”

Yuri moaned and rocked his hips into him. “Mmm, I know though we did already buy our tickets to Disney World and Universal, I almost don't even care.” He gave his husband’s ass another squeeze.

“Mmm, but you want the rest of your Slytherin gear, don't you?” he asked. “And I kinda wanna do some roller coasters with you; they really rile you up…”

“Mmm yes, I do! I already have the robes. Should I wear them?” He didn’t want them to get dirty in the park, but… they were awesome robes; better quality than what they sold at the park. “But I didn't get to buy everything last time we were there. We didn't have as much time.” They had been there last year for vacation - a surprise one, at least for Yuri. “And the roller coasters are awesome.”

“If you want to, sure! We have more time to ourselves, so don't worry about it, we'll have tons of time for shopping and everything we want to do - aside from meals, we have no itinerary,” Otabek explained. “Well, I booked some Fast Passes, but those are adjustable. We can go to Disney Springs too, and there are shops around Universal we haven't gotten to…”

Otabek started stroking them both, moaning. “Mmm, sorry m'not that hard yet, just been overwhelmed. I'll get there…” He blushed, kissing Yuri a few more times.

“Mmm, that sounds good to me, and it's okay.” He kissed him back. “We've been through a lot.” He rocked his hips into him as he kisses him again.

Otabek nuzzled his lips against Yuri's kiss, releasing his own cock but continuing to stroke Yuri's, holding him tighter and nudging his thumb at a spot below the head of his cock, opening his mouth and brushing their tongues together. “Mmm…” Yuri moaned, arching into him, reaching down to run a finger along his cock as he slowly kisses Otabek chest. Otabek shivered. “Mmm, baby, will you make love to me, please?” He stroked a little faster, biting gently at Yuri's neck.

“Mmm, of course, do you want us to switch positions?”

“Mmm, I wanna look up at you.”

“Mmm okay, that's more than fine with me.” Yuri rocked his hips before sliding on top of him, straddling his hips. “I need my Daddy hard for his kitten then.”

Otabek blinked in surprise. “You do? No, I meant um, I want you inside, kitten.” He leaned up, nipping Yuri's lower lip and sucking on it gently. “I want you inside of me, Yuri Altin, I want you.” He kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

“Mmm I know what you wanted, love, but don't you want to be hard before I make love to you? So we both are? Or do you want me to just do it now?” he asked. “I'm not opposed to that, of course. You did say that I should do what you wanted, didn't you?”

“I did say that- I just didn't, I don't always need to be hard to enjoy it - I've even um, finished without getting hard when you've, before…” Otabek blushed. “But I don't object at all if you want to if you wanna touch me, that's… fine…” Otabek blushed to his ears. “I mean, please. I want you to touch me, husband.”

“I can definitely do that.” Yuri moved down a bit, grabbing the lube and putting some on his hand, before settling one hand on his husband’s considerable length, stroking it. With the other hand, he gently spread his legs and gently puts a finger inside him.

Otabek shivered and moaned loudly, relaxing at Yuri's touch and grinding his hips forward into it. “Mmm, talk to me baby, fuck, I love how you touch me, Yura… such a good boy, my pretty kitty…”

“Mmm, you look so hot, Daddy. I love making you feel good. I love being pretty for you, too.” Yuri slowly thrusted his finger into him in time with stroking his cock. “You're so gorgeous, husband.”

“Husband, my pretty kitty of a husband… mmm, fuck, ohh…” He wiggled his hips a little, taking a deep breath to try and stay still. “I might come like this, baby, feels so good, 'nother finger, please?”

Otabek panted and flushed, his hair in attractive disarray. “I still want you inside of me, if I come…”

Yuri slipped another finger inside him, thrusting before scissoring his fingers inside him. “Mmm, I can always get you hard again.”

Otabek moaned loudly, nodding. “Yes you can, baby, you can, so good at getting me hard… mmm, will you kiss me?” He rocked his hips upwards a couple of times. “I wanna feel those pretty lips on me, please…”

“Mmm, my pleasure.” Yuri moved slightly, giving a deep kiss to his lips.

Otabek chuckled against his lips, kissing him thoroughly before pulling back. “Oh darling, that was lovely, but that's not where I wanted your kisses.” He rocks his hips again.

“Mmm such a naughty Daddy, but your kitten is always willing to oblige…” Yuri moved down, slipping his fingers out before slowly kissing his hole before slipping his tongue inside.

Otabek let out something between a cry and a groan, parting his legs as wide as he can. “Oh fuck, oh Yura, husband, baby, I love you, so good, that feels so good…” He reached down to squeeze Yuri's hand. “Mmmm, you like it, kitty?”

Yuri squeezed his hand in affirmation as he continues to work, looking up at him from his place in between his legs.

Otabek ground his hips down towards Yuri's face, nearly whimpering. “Yura, oh Kotenka, so good... “ His cock was starting to get harder, bobbing with the rock of his hips. “Mmm, does baby wanna suck daddy's cock a little? I know how much you love it…”

Yuri moaned as he moved back a bit. “Mmm, yes I do love sucking your cock. It's such a gorgeous one.” He slowly licked up his cock, keeping eye contact with him before swirling his tongue around the head and taking it into his mouth.

Otabek flushed and panted a little bit, sitting up more as he cradled Yuri's head in his hands. “Mmm, take all the time you want, I love watching you suck my cock, fuck… I mean, watching you with the others is amazing too, but feeling it, holding you, my husband, mmmm…”

Yuri moaned around his cock, bobbing his head up and down as he runs his nails up Otabek's chest.  

Otabek started rocking his hips up into Yuri's mouth, moaning. “Mmm, so good, fuck…”

Yuri sucked harder, taking more into his mouth, using one hand to help stroke his shaft.

Otabek shuddered, gripping his hair tighter, pulling out and pushing back in, moaning at the sight of Yuri's lips wrapping around his cock. “Such a good baby…”

Yuri moaned around his cock, digging his free hand into Otabek's chest, slowly taking more of his cock into his mouth.

Otabek groaned, his head tipping back. “Mmm… baby, do you want me to fuck your mouth? I can come, and you can loosen me up, and then you can love me… I just wanna make you happy, too.”

Yuri moaned and nodded around his cock as he continues to suck.

Otabek smiled, keeping Yuri's head steady and fucking him slowly, inch by inch, moaning as precum leaks over Yuri's lips and onto his tongue. “No one takes my cock like you, baby…”

Yuri moaned, digging his nails into his chest as he relaxes his mouth and allows his mouth to be fucked.  

“Mmm...” Otabek picks up the speed a little, spreading his legs and reaching to tug at Yuri's cock as he fucks into his mouth. “You wanna flip over, for this part? That way Daddy can give you everything, baby.”

Yuri moaned as he took every inch, nodding because yes, he would very much like that.

Otabek nodded, pulling out and stroking himself. “Flip over, please.” Yuri did as instructed, looking up at gazing at him. Otabek smiled, brushing his thumb over his lip affectionately before pushing his cock in slowly, rubbing a hand gently over his throat. “Mmmm, so good, such a good kitten…”

Yuri moaned, arching up into him, relaxing his mouth to allow Otabek to do whatever he wants. He reaches up, running his hands up his chest.

Otabek kept fucking into his mouth until he's close; he doesn't want to come yet, so he pulls out, rubbing Yuri's cheek. “M'almost ready, want you, baby.”

Yuri moaned, moving his hands to his hips and pulling him forward, encouraging him to put his cock back into his mouth and come down his throat. Otabek grunted as he pushed back in, speeding up before exploding down Yuri's throat with a growl, riding out his orgasm and then pulling out, collapsing in their bed bonelessly.

Yuri swallowed, and then curled into him. “Mmm, that was wonderful.”

Otabek nuzzled him, pulling him close and running his hands through his hair. “Mmm, really was… but you still have work to do, don't you?” He nuzzled his neck, nipping and kissing him.

Yuri moaned, arching into him. “Mmm, yes I do. Allow me,” he said, moving on top of him.


End file.
